Echoes over the Valley Book 1: The Faintest Echoes
by xXDawnfire's FuryXx
Summary: One traitor, one Clan of murderers. When a mysterious prophecy is told, two sisters must find the traitor and save the Clans from annihilation before the forest is destroyed...but one sister is following the ways of a dark tyrant. T for blood and murder.
1. Allegiances

**Dawn: Hi, its Dawn again. Well, this story was from my other account, Wolfstar of ThunderClan. I decided to move all of my stories to this account, so sorry to all my fans who were looking forward to an emailed update.**

**Dusk: So if you were a fan of this story before it was transferred, be sure to click that little button that says 'Add to Story Alert'.**

**Hollyleaf: And enjoy the story.**

ThunderClan

Leader:

Silverstar- a silver tabby she-cat with green eyes.

Deputy:

Brokenwhisker- a brown tom with black tabby stripes.

Medicine Cat:

Smallspirit- pure white she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice- Quickpaw

Warriors:

Gingerthroat- white she-cat with light ginger splashes.

Apprentice- Brownpaw

Greenheart- grey tom with a shredded ear.

Clearfall- pure white she-cat with crystal blue eyes.

Apprentice- Birdpaw

Marshfoot- golden she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice: Cinderpaw

Thrushfire- skinny brown tom with pale dark brown tabby stripes.

Apprentice- Redpaw

Brightshadow- fast, pretty she-cat with amber eyes and pale grey fur with distinct white spots.

Apprentice- Frostpaw

Runningear- jet black tom with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip.

Apprentice- Dogpaw

Spottedpool- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice- Sunpaw

Mousewind- small pale brown tom with blue eyes.

Hollyspirit- dark grey she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentice- Tigerpaw

Viperclaw- huge ginger tom with amber eyes and huge paws.

Apprentice- Bloodpaw

Ashtail- smoky grey tom.

Apprentice- Ivypaw

Lightheart- pretty small calico she-cat.

Apprentice- Echopaw

Reedbelly- heavyset black tom.

Apprentice- Emberpaw

Duststorm- dark brown tom.

Apprentice- Tansypaw

Apprentices:

Quickpaw- jet black tom.

Brownpaw- light brown tom.

Birdpaw- light grey she-cat.

Redpaw- dark ginger tom.

Frostpaw- silver she-cat.

Dogpaw- huge ginger she-cat.

Sunpaw- golden she-cat.

Tigerpaw- light ginger tom with dark tabby stripes.

Bloodpaw- pretty dark ginger she-cat.

Echopaw- pure white she-cat.

Cinderpaw- beautiful medium grey she-cat.

Emberpaw- jet black tom with blue eyes.

Tansypaw- pretty calico she-cat.

Ivypaw- bad-tempered black she-cat with green eyes and pale grey flecks on her back.

Queens:

Raggedfrost- dark brown she-cat.

Mate- Mousewind.

Kits in the nursery- Nightkit, Dawnkit, and Duskkit.

Kits that have left the nursery- Redpaw, Frostpaw.

Shadowstream- silver she-cat with pale tabby markings.

Mate- Greenheart

Kits in the nursery- Spiritkit, Specklekit, Windkit, and Lightningkit.

Shiningeyes- white she-cat with mint green eyes.

Mate- Runningear

Kits in the nursery- Bluekit, Firekit, and Lionkit.

Kits that have left the nursery- Quickpaw, Brownpaw, Birdpaw, Lightheart.

Cloudspots- fluffy white she-cat.

Mate- Duststorm.

Kits in the nursery- Swiftkit.

Kits that have left the nursery- Dogpaw, Sunpaw, Tigerpaw, Brightshadow, Thrushfire.

Fluffystorm- dark grey tabby she-cat.

Mate- Viperclaw.

Kits in the nursery- not born yet.

Kits that have left the nursery- Bloodpaw, Echopaw, Gingerthroat, Clearfall.

Elders:

Jaggedscratch- brown tom with many battle scars running along his face.

Dapplefoot- once pretty dappled grey she-cat.

Fernmouth- yellow she-cat; the oldest cat in ThunderClan.

ShadowClan:

Leader:

Stormstar- pale grey tom.

Deputy:

Dusksong- dark brown tom with dark gray tabby stripes.

Medicine Cat:

Willowflower- light gray she-cat.

Warriors:

Rushtail- dark brown tom.

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Specklepelt- speckled gray she-cat.

Nightsong- jet black she-cat with white paws.

Apprentice, Shimmerpaw

Thistlewhisker- dark brown tom.

Grayfur- gray tabby tom with bright blue eyes.

Berryspots- ginger tom with green eyes.

Sparrowtail- small light brown she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Mumblepaw.

Dewstripe- pretty silver she-cat.

Apprentice, Strikepaw.

Flowerstem- tortoiseshell she-cat.

Wetclaw- small black tom.

Orange-ear- dark ginger tom with unusual light orange spots.

Grassfoot- spiky silver she-cat with green eyes.

Amberstrike- ginger tom with amber eyes.

Spottedpelt- calico she-cat.

Apprentice, Molepaw.

Apprentices:

Deerpaw- light brown she-cat with light cream spots.

Shimmerpaw- pretty silver she-cat with green eyes.

Mumblepaw- dark brown tom.

Strikepaw- golden tabby tom.

Molepaw- brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Queens:

Littleflower- small silver she-cat, mother of Amberstrike's kits.

Stripedpelt- gray tabby she-cat with minty-green eyes, expecting Berryspots's kits.

Elders:

Moonfall- blind white tom.

Shadoweye- dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

WindClan:

Leader:

Moorstar- wheat-colored she-cat.

Deputy:

Forestleaf- large dark brown tom with spiky fur.

Medicine cat:

Spiderpelt- dark black tom.

Warriors:

Hawkfire- long-legged tabby tom.

Apprentice, Heatherpaw

Sandshadow- ginger tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Wildflower- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Apprentice, Snowpaw.

Dawnshadow- calico she-cat with golden-brown eyes.

Birdsong- blue-gray she-cat.

Apprentice, Icypaw.

Shadegaze- dark gray tom.

Goldenpelt- golden tom with green eyes.

Morningbreeze- beautiful dappled she-cat.

Apprentice, Frenzypaw.

Blueflower- white she-cat with blue eyes.

Burnfire- dark ginger tom.

Tanglethorn- ginger tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice, Eaglepaw.

Dreamcloud- small white she-cat.

Flashpelt- dark brown tom with yellow eyes.

Redsky- dark ginger she-cat with blue eyes.

Apprentices:

Heatherpaw- light golden she-cat with blue eyes.

Snowpaw- white she-cat.

Icypaw- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Frenzypaw- brown tom, blind in one eye.

Eaglepaw- golden tom.

Queens:

Falconwing- light brown she-cat, expecting Burnfire's kits.

Elders:

Tornwhisker- dark brown tom with no whiskers on one side of his face.

Cloudeye- fluffy light gray she-cat, blind in one eye.

Scarface- heavily battle-scarred tom.

RiverClan:

Leader:Smokestar- pale grey she-cat.

Deputy:

Waterfoot- long-furred gray tom.

Medicine cat:

Cinderstripe- dark gray she-cat.

Apprentice, Shortpaw

Warriors:

Mistbreeze- silver she-cat.

Dapplefrost- white she-cat with light gray dappled spots.

Littlerain- small brown tom.

Apprentice, Fallenpaw.

Jaytalon- gray tom with long front claws.

Mintleaf- light brown she-cat with minty green eyes.

Apprentice, Firepaw.

Goldenflame- golden she-cat with amber eyes.

Peachspots- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat.

Dewfoot- black tom.

Duskpelt- smoky gray tom.

Fawntail- light gray she-cat.

Gladepelt- tom with wiry brown fur.

Pebblefoot- spotted gray she-cat.

Sunpelt- golden she-cat.

Apprentices:

Shortpaw- deaf ginger tom.

Fallenpaw- light gray she-cat.

Firepaw- ginger she-cat.

Queens:

Darkspots- dark gray she-cat, mother of Dewfoot's kits.

Smokegaze- smoky gray she-cat, mother of Duskpelt's kits.

Elders:

Feathercloud- old silver she-cat.

Cats outside Clans:

Birch- brown rouge.

Fuzzy- light gray kitten, a kittypet.

Other Animals:

Buddy- male dark golden retriever, lives with Twolegs.

Sugar- female light golden retriever, lives with Twolegs.


	2. Chapter 1: The New Apprentices

**Dawn: Here's Chapter 1. I hope my old fans will find this, I feel so bad for taking this away and not letting them know.**

**Dusk: Don't worry about it, Dawn. Just wait, they'll find it again.**

**Dawn: I hope so. Anyway, enjoy!**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Echokit woke up to Silverstar's voice.

"Bloodkit! I think it's time for us to become apprentices!" Echokit squeaked excitedly.

"Yay!" her sister replied. They bounded over toward the Highrock.

"Hold on, you two. I need to give you a proper wash," their mother, Fluffystorm, murmured. Echokit moaned as her mother's tongue rasped over her soft kit fur. The cold, overcast day of leafbare made her shiver, and her mother's wet tongue wasn't helping. When Fluffystorm finished, she turned to Bloodkit, who winced.

"Okay, you two, you may go to the Highrock," Fluffystorm told her kits. They bounded over to the giant rock, where Silverstar was patiently waiting.

"Echokit, Bloodkit, you are ready to join the apprentice den. Echokit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Echopaw. Lightheart, I was your mentor, and I hope you pass everything I taught you to this new apprentice. Bloodkit, from this day on, until you earn your warrior name, your name shall be Bloodpaw. Viperclaw, you had an excellent mentor in Sharpwhisker, and he died valiantly in the claws of that badger. I hope you pass everything you know to this young apprentice."

"Echopaw! Bloodpaw! Echopaw! Bloodpaw!" the Clan chanted. The two apprentices bounded off the Highrock, and joined the other apprentices.

"Congratulations," a soft voice whispered in Echopaw's ear. She whipped around, and saw Tigerpaw, an apprentice who had been named a half moon ago.

"Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed. She felt bad for poor Tigerpaw, since every cat that had been named 'Tiger' since the bloody rule of Tigerstar so many moons ago had suffered from ridicule and unfriendly mutters.

"Echopaw!" the quiet voice of Lightheart called. "We're going on a tour of the forest with Viperclaw and Bloodpaw."

"Yes, Lightheart," Echopaw sighed. She shot Tigerpaw an apologetic glance, and then bounded after her mentor.

__________________________________________________________________________

"This is Sunningrocks. ThunderClan and RiverClan have fought many battles over this flat piece of rock. There is good prey here, and we can sun ourselves without bother," Lightheart said softly to the apprentices.

"But we beat them every time," Viperclaw growled. His tail whipped back and forth. Lightheart shot him a glare.

"Come, let's go to Fourtrees," she snapped. She whipped around, and ran through the trees. The apprentices struggled to keep up.

"Whoa," Echopaw mewed as they reached the four giant oaks.

"I'll bet I can climb to the top," boasted Bloodpaw.

"Um, Bloodpaw? I wouldn't," Echopaw told her.

"Aw, you're scared," Bloodpaw teased.

"I will not have my apprentice talk nonsense," Viperclaw growled.

"Viperclaw, don't be hard on them. It is their first time," Lightheart meowed cheerfully. "Anyway, this is where the Clans meet every moon in peace. If they fight, StarClan gets angry, and the Gathering is over."

"I'll bet that the Gathering is over early a lot," Bloodpaw muttered.

"No. The Clans rarely fight at the Gathering," Viperclaw snapped. He looked as if he would like a little excitement at the Gathering a little more often.

"Goodness, it's already sunset!" Lightheart gasped. "We need to go back to the camp." She and Viperclaw charged away.

"Come on, we'd better follow them," Echopaw sighed. The two apprentices followed their mentors through the unfamiliar forest.

**Dawn: What do you think?**

**Dusk: It's good, even though you wrote it ages ago.**

**Hollyleaf: I think it's awesome.**

**Dawn: R&R!!**


	3. Chapter 2: The Four Apprentices of Doom

**Dawn: Here's chapter 2. R&R!**

**Dusk: No flames!**

**Hollyleaf: And leave good reviews!**

"There is no way," Bloodpaw gasped when they reached the fresh-kill pile.

"What's wrong?" Echopaw asked.

"Look," Bloodpaw growled angrily. "Our first day, and the fresh-kill pile has already been devoured. If we knew how to hunt, I'd not care."

"Hey, new apprentices!" called a voice. It was Tansypaw, along with Cinderpaw, Ivypaw, and Emberpaw.

"Great," groaned Bloodpaw. "Run away from the popular crew." The four apprentices' mother had been killed by a stray monster while she was going to Highstones a few moons ago. Echopaw felt bad for them, but they were all bad-tempered and mean, especially Ivypaw.

"Reedbelly, Duststorm, Marshfoot, and Ashtail told us to go clean the elders' bedding and check for ticks, but we don't want to. Go do it for us," Ivypaw ordered.

"Why should we?" Bloodpaw demanded.

"Because we told you to," Emberpaw purred.

"Yeah, and we're sick and tired with all the work. Silverstar's gonna make us warriors in a few sunrises, so we're getting too old for this," Cinderpaw put in.

"Aw, shut up," Bloodpaw snapped boldly.

"What did you say to us?" Tansypaw growled, and all four of them started bristling.

"We won't listen to you," Echopaw said quietly. They looked at her in surprise.

"Aw, the puny she-kit speaks!" Ivypaw purred.

"She rarely does so," Cinderpaw growled playfully.

"She's too shy to ask ShadowClan to scratch her one more time so she can fall on the ground and pretend to die. Wait, she won't have time, poor mite," Emberpaw laughed.

"Say that again," Bloodpaw snarled.

"She's too puny to--" Emberpaw was cut off as Bloodpaw leaped at him. He easily swatted her off him as if she were a tick.

"Someone's fighting!" screeched Hollyspirit from the tunnel. Many cats peeked out of their dens to look.

"STOP!" Silverstar's voice rang out over the crowd. She pushed her way to the six apprentices.

"You six, who started this?"

"Bloodpaw!" screeched Emberpaw. "She attacked me for no reason!"

"That's not true!" wailed Bloodpaw. "They were insulting us! They tried to make us do their chores for them!"

"Silence!" growled Silverstar. "Whose claws came out first?"

"Bloodpaw's," Tansypaw, Ivypaw, Emberpaw, and Cinderpaw all said at once.

"Is this true?" Silverstar asked gently.

"Yes," Bloodpaw whimpered.

"Silverstar, they were insulting us. They were trying to provoke us!" Echopaw protested.

"Hmm." Silverstar looked at the apprentices thoughtfully.

"Emberpaw, Bloodpaw, and Echopaw, will you come to my den with me?" Echopaw looked at her in surprise. Why would she get in trouble?

"Brokenwhisker, will you come too?" The huge tom nodded his head. He was the deputy as well as Silverstar's mate.

"Okay, we need to discuss this. All three of you need punishments for disrupting the Clan." The apprentices broke out into a fit of protests.

"I didn't start it!" cried Emberpaw.

"They provoked us!" wailed Bloodpaw.

"I didn't do anything," muttered Echopaw quietly.

"QUIET!" yowled Silverstar. "Brokenwhisker, what do you advise?"

"I think they should spend three sunrises hunting for the Clan," he muttered, embarrassed.

"I agree," Silverstar answered.

"Echopaw and I haven't learned how to hunt. We don't know how," Bloodpaw pointed out.

"So I will tell your mentors to teach you tomorrow, and then you shall do it the day after that," Silverstar said after a pause. You are dismissed." The apprentices ran out of the cave. Emberpaw rounded on Bloodpaw.

"Look what you did! Now I have to hunt instead of learn how to fight for the Clan!" He stalked off.

"BLOODPAW! ECHOPAW!" a voice rang across the camp.

"Great, now we're in trouble," sighed Bloodpaw. They bounded to Lightheart and Viperclaw.

"I am disappointed in you two. I don't want to see you until tomorrow," Viperclaw scolded. He stalked away.

"Don't worry. We'll make this right," Lightheart murmured. She followed him.

"Come on, let's go see if anyone brought back any fresh-kill on the hunting patrol earlier," Bloodpaw muttered. They went to the fresh-kill pile, and settled down with a nice, unusually plump vole, and then went to their dens for the night.

**Dawn: I am growing impatient, so please review! I'm begging you!**

**Dusk: No flames!**

**Hollyleaf: Can I borrow your ipod, Dusk?**

**Dusk: Sure.**

**Dawn: See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: Omenous Dreams

**Dawn: Yay, another chapter!**

**Dusk: Yeah, we all know how much people liked this on the other account.**

**Dawn: HURRY UP AND REVIEW, PEOPLE! I WANT REVIEWS!**

**Hollyleaf: And enjoy the story!**

The next day, Echopaw and Bloodpaw were shaken awake by Viperclaw.

"Wake up! You aren't kittypets!" he growled. Echopaw groaned, and blinked sleep out of her eyes. Her and Bloodpaw groggily stood up, stretched, and obediently went to get something from the fresh-kill pile.

"Silverstar ordered me to take you to the forest to learn how to hunt. Unfortionately, Lightheart will be unable to join us," he growled. Echopaw gulped when she saw the evil glint in his eyes. They started toward the forest, and decided to learn how to hunt over by the RiverClan border.

"Here is the hunting crouch. If you are hunting a mouse, you need to set your front paws on the forest floor lightly, because a mouse will feel your footsteps through the ground before it hears you," Viperclaw muttered. He crept forward lightly, and pounced on an imaginary mouse. "Bloodpaw, you try." She crept forward, almost perfectly in Echopaw's opinion, but Viperclaw didn't think so.

"Stop waving your tail! You'll scare the mouse away!" he snapped. "You try, Echopaw." She tried to mimic Viperclaw's move, but stumbled and fell on the forest floor.

"Both of you are more useless than a pile of fox dung," Viperclaw growled, shaking his head. "Go hunting where you want. Whoever brings back the most prey will get to have first pick of prey. The loser will go to bed hungry." He stalked off.

"I'll stay here. You go over by Fourtrees," Bloodpaw muttered. She ran off. Echopaw, now alone, ran toward Fourtrees. She spotted a mouse nibbling on a seed. She crept forward like Viperclaw had, putting all her weight on her hind paws. She pounced, and caught the mouse with her claws. She killed it with a swift bite to the neck. Her first kill.

________________________________________________________________________

Back at camp, Echopaw had tons of luck. She caught three mice, and even caught a stringy squirrel by luck. She dumped her fresh-kill on the pile, and went to find Viperclaw. She spotted him talking to Silverstar over by the Highrock. Silverstar beckoned her over with her tail.

"Yes, Silverstar?" Echopaw mewed.

"We know you didn't take place in the fight with Emberpaw. I'm sorry that we had to put you through this when you did nothing. You don't have to do the punishment," Silverstar whispered. Echopaw thought she looked sad.

"How did you know?"

"Gingerthroat told us that she had seen you trying to stop the fight." Silverstar looked at her gravely. "Something has happened to Lightheart. We haven't seen her since yesterday. Do you know where she went?"

"No."

"Well, we have a quick ceremony for the Clan. We have new warriors to name." Silverstar leaped onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Cats started to gather in the clearing.

"We have four new warriors to name. They suffered the death of their mother, and have lived in grief for many moons. I think that it is time for them to become warriors. Emberpaw, Ivypaw, Cinderpaw, and Tansypaw, will you come up here please?" The four apprentices looked at her excitedly.

"Emberpaw, Ivypaw, Cinderpaw, and Tansypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," all four of them said at once.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Ivypaw, from this moment on, your name will be Ivyflower. StarClan honors your courage and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." She rested her muzzle on Ivyflower's head, and Ivyflower licked her shoulder. Silverstar then gave Emberpaw the name of Emberspark, Cinderpaw the name of Cinderleaf, and Tansypaw the name of Tansyfoot.

"I also have a litter of kits who need to become apprentices. Will Bluekit, Firekit, and Lionkit please come up to the Highrock?" The excited kits scampered to where Silverstar was standing.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice's name will be Bluepaw. Marshfoot, you mentored Cinderleaf well, and you will mentor Bluepaw." Bluepaw ran and touched noses with Marshfoot.

"From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice's name will be Firepaw. Greenheart, your mentor died bravely in the battle against the rouges, and I hope you pass all your knowledge to your first apprentice." Firepaw scampered to his new mentor.

"And finally, from this day forward, until he has earned his warrior's name, this apprentice's name will be Lionpaw. Mousewind, you are my most senior warrior. I trust you to pass all you know to your last apprentice." Lionpaw looked a little down at first, but when he saw Mouswind's friendly eyes, he brightened up and touched noses with the old cat.

______________________________________________________________________

Bloodpaw got back just in time to hear that Echopaw wasn't punished anymore. Her tail drooped; now no one friendly was going to hunt with her, and she only caught a baby mouse. It wasn't fair! Echopaw had a decent name, she was favored by her leader, and she wasn't going to bed hungry. Bloodpaw looked at her sister with an unfriendly look in her eyes. This was not going to be easy.

______________________________________________________________________

Echopaw went to bed with a full stomach. As soon as she closed her eyes, she was fast asleep. She started dreaming. A mouse was nibbling a seed. She instinctively crept up to it, but it was startled when a voice called her name. She looked up to see who had ruined her kill, and saw a huge tom with orange fur and kind green eyes.

"Who are you?" she whimpered.

"My name is Firestar. You are a distant descendant of me. My daughter Leafpool had kits, and that lead up to her daughter Hollystar's kits, then her son Firethroat's kits, and his son Suntail's kits, and then your mother, and then you and Bloodpaw."

"Why are you here?" she asked the StarClan cat. Firestar's green eyes suddenly glowed, and he began to speak in a voice unlike his.

_"A Clan will unite against the claws of the snake, but a leaf in the forest in leaf-fall will rise up higher than the tree and unleash its fury on the forest. Only the Blood of the Past and the Repeater can save the Clans from total destruction."_

Firestar stopped, and began to fade.

"Wait! I don't know what you mean!" cried Echopaw. She jolted awake with a start.

"Great StarClan! A cat can't get any sleep around here anymore!" complained Brownpaw.

"Oh, be quiet. She's just dreaming," Tigerpaw mumbled sleepily.

"You'd say that," jeered Brownpaw. He rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Thanks, Tigerpaw," Echopaw muttered.

"Anytime, Echopaw," he answered. Just then, Echopaw had never felt so cozy on the soft moss.

**Dawn: Ooh, Echopaw's falling for Tigerpaw! How adorable!**

**Dusk: Totally.**

**Burt: Romance? I had enough of romance when Heather ditched me.**

**Dawn: That's because you're too paranoid for her. But you make an awesome survivalist!**

**Burt: Thank you.**

**Hollyleaf: Hey, I thought I was the other introducer!**

**Burt: Will someone give me my gun so I can shoot that graboid already?**

**Dawn: Burt has offered to join when he's not off hunting Graboids.**

**Hollyleaf: Oh.**

**Dawn: Anyway, R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4: The First Tragic Death

**Dawn: Yay, I'm updating again today! In fact, I'll post three more written chapters today to make it more interesting.**

**Dusk: Since she got to chapter 11 on her other account, she may or may not post the rest of it tomorrow.**

**Dawn: So read it and reivew it so I can decide whether or not to post the rest later.**

**Burt: Echopaw should just get an elephant gun and shoot the graboid. Threat over.**

**Hollyleaf: I'm not a graboid! AND I'm not the threat in this story, thank you very much.**

**Dawn: Anyway, enjoy!**

The next morning, Echopaw was jolted awake by Viperclaw.

"Wake up! Time for training!"

"Where's Lightheart?" Echopaw mumbled.

"She's... busy," Viperclaw growled.

"Seriously, where's my mentor?" Echopaw hissed, now wide awake.

"She's hunting, too busy to care about her small apprentice," Viperclaw answered.

"Well, I'm going to join her," Echopaw snapped. She ran out of the den before Viperclaw could protest. As fast as her small legs would carry her, she raced out of camp, past Ashtail and Reedbelly, who were guarding the entrance.

"Where's your mentor, little one?" called Reedbelly.

"I'm looking for her," Echopaw called back. She ran past the training hollow, and tumbled to the ground when she stepped on a thorn.

"Mouse dung!" She tried to get the thorn out, but was unsuccessful.

"I'll just have to keep going, thorn or not." A flash of movement caught her eye, but it was gone in a heartbeat. She picked up her mentor's scent among some brambles near the ShadowClan border. The brambles hurt her soft pads, but she knew that something was under them.

"Lightheart!" she wailed. A lifeless body of calico fur was visible under the bush. She dragged her mentor out, and licked her fur tenderly. She noticed a deep wound in Lightheart's throat, and several claw marks along her side and head. Clumps of fur were caught between her claws, but it was so muddy that the color was unrecognizable. Echopaw mourned over her lost mentor. She let out a wail that was heard throughout the forest.

_____________________________________________________________________

Bloodpaw heard a wail that sounded so mournful that she thought someone died. She proceeded to eat her shrew, when the wail came again. _Wow_, she thought. _That sounds like Echopaw. _Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open. Echopaw hadn't been seen since that morning. Maybe her sister was hurt! She hated her sister with raw jealousy, but she didn't want her to die. She let out a yowl so loud that RiverClan must've heard it.

"What's wrong, Bloodpaw?" Silverstar asked, hearing her yowl.

"I heard Echopaw wail," Bloodpaw whimpered. "I think something happened to her." Silverstar's eyes were expressionless, and she leaped up to the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan," she started, not even having to call them over, since they had all noticed her. "We've had two disappearances since yesterday. Lightheart and her apprentice Echopaw vanished. We think we have some clue to where they might be. I didn't send any patrols until now, since a pawful of warriors go out into the forest and sleep overnight a lot, but now, I think it's time to take some serious action. I want a patrol of warriors to come with me: Brokenwhisker, Clearfall, Brightshadow, Runningear, and Viperclaw. Oh, and Bloodpaw will come too, since she's probably worried about her sister." With that, she leaped off the Highrock, and the cats she had chosen followed her. They ran as if StarClan themselves ran through their paws. Bloodpaw pounded after the patrol, lagging back quite a bit since her legs weren't as long. She and the patrol followed the scent all the way to the ShadowClan border, where Echopaw was laying motionless next to the mangled body of Lightheart.

"Echopaw? Echopaw, are you okay?" Silverstar murmured in the apprentice's ear. Echopaw stirred, and opened her eyes.

"Someone killed Lightheart," she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Silverstar repeated.

"Yes, but Lightheart was killed. Who did this?" Echopaw's voice rose to a wail. "I found her in the brambles, as if someone had tried to hide her! The fur between her claws is too muddy to find who killed her. We're DOOMED!" Echopaw started to look dizzy.

"Come on. We need to get Echopaw to the medicine cat's den, for the shock," Silverstar said gravely. "Bloodpaw, guide her with your tail. Viperclaw, carry Lightheart's body back to camp. We need to hold a mourning ceremony." The leader turned tail and bounded towards the camp.

"Who do you think did it?" Bloodpaw whispered to Echopaw. She didn't answer, but Bloodpaw noticed that her tail was pointing directly at Viperclaw.

**Dawn: So what do you think? Do you like it?**

**Dusk: We hope so. We work hard.**

**Burt: No one works as hard as me. I personally have killed 13 graboids, a couple hundred shriekers, and 5 a-blasters!**

**Dawn: Yes, yes, all true Tremors fans know that. Anyway, R&R!**


	6. Chapter 5: Suffocating

**Dawn: Here's the short-awaited chapter 5.**

**Dusk: R&R.**

**Burt: Always be prepared.**

**Hollyleaf: Follow the warrior code.**

**Burt: make sure you're always equipped with the proper weapons.**

**Hollyleaf: Don't break any rules.**

**Burt: Learn how to make homemade explosives.**

**Hollyleaf: Memorize the 15 rules of the Warrior Code.**

**Dawn and Dusk: SHUT UP!**

"So you really think it's Viperclaw?" Bloodpaw whispered to her thoroughly downcast sister.

"For the thousandth time, he's been hinting it to me for ages that he hated her. It's not surprising he killed her, is it?" Echopaw snapped.

"Suppose not," Bloodpaw grumbled crossly. She turned tail and headed out toward the apprentices' den. Echopaw sighed. She knew her sister was angry with her for something. But what?

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Silverstar's voice rang across the clearing.

"Now that Echopaw is left without a mentor," Silverstar began, "she needs a new one. I have thought long and hard, and I believe that I shall mentor this bright young apprentice." Echopaw's eyes widened in surprise. Silverstar, be her mentor?

"The meeting is over. I shall go to my den now and discuss the meaning of Lightheart's death with Brokenwhisker." With that, she whisked into her den.

"Congrats, Echopaw. Leader's apprentice! I'd give my tail for that!" muttered a soft voice behind her.

"Tigerpaw! Goodness, you sent my fur bristling!" hissed Echopaw. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry." Tigerpaw looked guilty. Suddenly, his eyes brightened, and he looked hopeful. "Do you want to hunt with me?"

"Yes. I would," Echopaw purred, the shock of her scare gone. The young apprentices bounded toward the tunnel.

"We should go by the ShadowClan border. The prey is plentiful there," suggested Echopaw.

"Okay," Tigerpaw answered. They bounded away.

__________________________________________________________________________________

The apprentices arrived at the border in no time.

"Psst," Tigerpaw hissed. "I think I scent a thrush." He crept forward lightly, and pounced just in time.

"Good job!" Echopaw purred. "You're quite the hunter!"

"Fanks. Wnna go bawk to cmp? I'm fo ungry I cud eat du frush here an new," Tigerpaw said through a mouthful of thrush.

"We only caught one thing!" Echopaw protested.

"Fine. Let's go--" Tigerpaw's meow was cut off as a huge brown lump landed on him. ShadowClan! Four huge warriors and an apprentice crowded around the terrified apprentices. The warrior who held Tigerpaw down signaled to a grey tabby tom, who bowled into Echopaw. She let out a terrified shriek of terror. The brown warrior was slowly turning Tigerpaw over, forcing him to show his throat. Sharp claws dug into Echopaw's pelt as she struggled to escape. They were going to kill her and Tigerpaw!

"What are two measly apprentices doing in our territory?" a black she-cat hissed.

"We're not in your territory," choked out Tigerpaw as the brown tom laid a paw on his throat.

"True. Which means we're breaking the rules, not poor, weak ThunderClan!" a ginger tom meowed, mocking a kit with his soft purrs.

"We're not weak!" Echopaw cried.

"She's wailing like a kit!" the ginger tom laughed.

"And she's only my age," the apprentice, a beautiful silver she-cat with clever green eyes, hissed.

"Who ordered you here?" gasped Tigerpaw, now on the edge of suffocating.

"Our dear leader, Duskstar," the black she-cat meowed. Echopaw guessed she was his mate.

"What happened to Stormstar?" Tigerpaw spat in fury.

"Nothing. A quick death. He felt no pain," the brown tom growled. Echopaw felt a chill go down her spine.

"You know, we should let these apprentices run home to their leader. What good is it in killing them?" the black she-cat sighed.

"Nightsong, we should--" the brown tom started, but he was cut off.

"Thistlewhisker, these apprentices need to tell their leader a message from us. There are traitors surrounding you," she told Echopaw. "Your own Clan has betrayed you. Beware your own Clan," she hissed softly. Then she and her patrol let Echopaw and Tigerpaw go, and ran into the dark heart of the woods.

"What should we do?" Echopaw gasped.

"Echopaw," Tigerpaw growled. "I can hardly breathe." He collapsed.

"We need to get you to Smallspirit," Echopaw gasped, remembering how the brown tom had been choking her friend.

"No... too late," he said quietly. "Tigerstar's Curse has finally gotten me." Every cat with "Tiger" in their name had died before they became warriors ever since Tigerstar was killed by Firestar, and the Clan's had called it Tigerstar's curse. Poor Tigerpaw, thought Echopaw. She wondered what kind of crazy mother Tigerpaw's had been to name him Tiger. Then Echopaw remembered the time when she was a kit when Tigerpaw's mother Cloudspots had viciously attacked her son. She knew then that Cloudspots had hated him as soon as he was born.

"Good-bye, Echopaw," Tigerpaw whispered. His breathing ceased, and he died.

"NO!" Echopaw wailed. She mourned for many moments, before she picked up her dead friend and started back to camp.

"Forever, I will be the best warrior for you," vowed Echopaw under her breath. "I will be a warrior for you, and have both our strengths in our paws. I love you."

**Dawn: Sorry about that, but I needed to have a cat die to show ShadowClan's nature after Duskstar became leader. **

**Dusk: If you review, I'll get you a vicious Nightsong figurine, and the whole patrol of ShadowClan cats. Thistlewhisker even has a missing tooth, see? I ripped it out of his mouth for killing Tigerpaw. I just found out, I can't update after all. I **

**Dawn: Until next time, fellow warriors!!! May StarClan light your path!**


	7. Chapter 6: Echopaw's Father

**Dawn: Here's the final chapter of the day. R&R, please!**

**Dusk: we'll love you forever!**

**Dawn: We'll update sooner!**

**Hollyleaf: We'll teach you the warrior code!**

**Burt: We'll show you how to survive when in the forest alone!**

**Dawn: No we won't.**

Echopaw brought Tigerpaw's motionless body back to the camp. There were several shocked gasps from the Clan. Echopaw brought Tigerpaw to Silverstar, who was watching her with wide eyes.

"What happened?" she whispered just loud enough for Echopaw to hear.

"ShadowClan's what happened!" Echopaw spat angrily. "They attacked us when we were hunting. In our own territory too! This black she-cat named Nightsong and her patrol suffocated him. I couldn't stop them; they had a grey tabby pinning me down."

"This is murder, this is," Silverstar hissed. "What is Stormstar thinking?

"Silverstar. . . they have a new leader," Echopaw mumbled. "Duskstar. Nightsong told me to pass on a message. . . there are traitors in the Clan. Someone has betrayed us, in our own Clan!" Echopaw's voice rose to an agonized wail.

"This is crazy," Silverstar murmured. "First Lightheart, then Tigerpaw. ShadowClan must be helping the traitor. These deaths must be linked!"

"ShadowClan tried to kill us at first, but Nightsong told them off. She needed us to give the message. . . but when they left, it was too late. That mangy brown tom was putting all his weight on Tigerpaw's throat!"

"Those flee-bitten murderers! They will pay for killing this apprentice!" Silverstar spat. She bounded up to the Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan!" she meowed when the crowd of cats, who had been eavesdropping on Silverstar and Echopaw and had gathered when they saw Silverstar on the Highrock. "There has been a problem with deaths in the Clan. Two unexplained deaths on one day can't be ignored. ShadowClan told Echopaw that there is a traitor within the Clan." Shocked gasps arose from the Clan. "I will find you. I will drive you out for killing my warriors. Whoever you are, you will pay!" she yowled. Echopaw shot Viperclaw the death stare. Viperclaw looked slightly confused.

"We will hold vigil for our fallen warriors, but I have an important duty to perform. Redpaw and Frostpaw, you were made apprentices the sunrise after Ivyflower, Emberspark, Cinderleaf, and Tansyfoot. You are now ready to become warriors." Redpaw and Frostpaw looked a bit surprised. They weren't the best apprentices in the forest.

"Frostpaw, Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?

"I do," the apprentices mewed in unison.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Frostpaw, from this moment on, your name shall be Frostflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and bravery, and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. Redpaw, from this moment on, your name shall be Redfire. StarClan honors your kindness and thoughtfulness, and welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Frostflight! Redfire! Frostflight! Redfire!" the Clan chanted. Echopaw felt hollow inside. In a few moons, this would've been Tigerpaw's ceremony. Now he would never have one. Echopaw saw her half sisters, Gingerthroat and Clearfall, pad over to her. Echopaw thought it was funny that Fluffystorm had only she-cats for kits.

"Sorry about Tigerpaw," Clearfall murmured sympathetically. "I knew he was special to you, despite the fact you only knew each other for a few days."

"Actually, only two days," Echopaw snapped. She didn't want a reminder about Tigerpaw.

"Well, sorry," Clearfall hissed, offended. "I was just trying to help." She and Gingerthroat stalked away, shooting Echopaw dark glances.

"Hey, bossy paws!" called a voice. Echopaw recognized the apprentice Brownpaw bounding toward her. "Don't be rude to my mentor!" He shot her a look full of laughter.

"Well, sorry," Echopaw hissed playfully. "I didn't know I was offending the next leader of ThunderClan. Want me to fetch you some fresh-kill?"

"Well, actually. . ." Brownpaw looked sheepish. "I was wondering if you might want to go split this rabbit in the fresh-kill pile. It looks so appetizing, yet I can't eat it all by myself."

"Sure," Echopaw mewed, confused at this sudden friendliness. Brownpaw hardly ever looked at her, even when she was in the den with him.

"It's just. . . I have a small liking for you, but you've never paid much attention to me," Brownpaw muttered, looking embarrassed.

"Oh-okay," Echopaw mumbled, now embarrassed too. She and Brownpaw padded toward the fresh-kill pile, selecting the rabbit Brownpaw had described, and began to eat.

"You know, I was thinking," Brownpaw said all of the sudden, "who would kill a cat in cold blood? Who would order ShadowClan to kill anyone who crossed their paths? What's with the whole mysterious death of Stormstar? And who has the authority to order Duskstar around? It's all so confusing."

"The killer of Lightheart must be allied with ShadowClan," Echopaw said, thinking of Viperclaw.

"Yep. So, who are your parents?" Brownpaw asked.

"My mother's Fluffystorm. I don't know who my father is; my mother never mentioned him."

"Queens have a right to keep the father's identity secret," Brownpaw reminded her.

"I know, but- this might mean I'm half-clan!" Echopaw snapped. Brownpaw recoiled, and Echopaw felt bad.

"I'm sorry-" she started, but Brownpaw interrupted.

"No, it's fine," he mumbled. Then his eyes lit up. "Who in the name of StarClan would name their kit Fluffykit? It's too ironic. No one would ever take that cat seriously."

"I know," Echopaw laughed. "I wonder who my father is."

"Why don't you ask Fluffystorm?" Brownpaw laughed at the name.

"You know, that's a good idea. I'll go ask her now." Echopaw jumped to her paws. "I'll be right back." She bounded to the nursery. "Hey Mother-"

"Echopaw, how good to see you!" Fluffystorm purred.

"I was wondering-" she started, but then stopped. She noticed a small roundness to her mother's belly. "You're expecting again?"

"Yes, but don't tell anyone," Fluffystorm hissed.

"You're showing early," Echopaw commented. "Usually it takes a quarter moon for it to start."

"I became pregnant again five and a half moons after you were born," Fluffystorm laughed.

"Mother," Echopaw started again. "Who's my father?"

"Your father? Why, your father is Viperclaw." Echopaw looked at her mother in horror. That traitor, her father?

**Dawn: If you review, I'll update tomorrow. If not... well, we'll see. I always delete stories people don't like.**

**Dusk: She deleted this one story called Revenge of the Unknown on Fictionpress. It was awesome, but no one reviewed.**

**Dawn: R&R!**

**Dusk: No flames!**

**Hollyleaf: No breaking the warrior code!**

**Burt: I hate rules. The Feds ruin my life.**

**Dawn: Start bickering and I'll steal all of Burt's guns and use them on both of you!**

**Hollyleaf and Burt: *run away***


	8. Chapter 7: Tigerstar's Offer

**Dawn: I only got one review. I'm going to be sad if no one reviews :(**

**Dusk: We can only hope that all her old fans will see this when searching for a new story to read and wonder, 'why aren't I getting any Story Alerts?' and then figuring it out and reviewing.**

**Dawn: So R&R!**

"Why are you looking so funny?" Fluffystorm asked when she saw the look of horror spread across Echopaw's face.

"N-nothing," Echopaw mumbled, looking at her paws.

"You've had a rough day. With two deaths of two cats that were close to you on the same day, you must be exhausted. Go take a nap," Fluffystorm mewed gently.

"Okay, Mother," Echopaw replied. She bounded toward the apprentice's den, where Brownpaw was patiently waiting.

"So, who's your father?" he asked.

"I'll tell you tomorrow," Echopaw yawned. She curled up in a tight ball, and fell asleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bloodpaw's POV.

_"Bloodpaw."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I need your help. Two of the Stormy Fur will save the Clan. The Fighting Claws will never strike, and the Dull One will take over. Remember the prophecy. The two of the Stormy Fur will save the Clan......"_

_"Wait. I don't understand."_

_"Remember!"_

_"Give me a hint, at least!"_

_"No. I don't want to."_

_"Great StarClan! Why won't you help me!?!"_

_"Because I don't feel like it."_

_"Who are you anyway?"_

_"My claws are sharper than the fiercest tiger. I am Tigerstar, the great ShadowClan leader in the time of Firestar. I am here to help you."_

_"But......I was told scary stories about a Tigerstar. Tigerstar's Curse is the reason my sister's so depressed!"_

_"Okay, then. What if I told you I could help you?"_

_"In what way?"_

_"What if I said I'd make you luckier than Echopaw? What if I make her second best and you the best?"_

_"Would you really do that for me?"_

_"Yes, my distant kin."_

_"I'm your kin?"_

_"You may be descended from Firestar, but since my son and his daughter got together, you are also related to me."_

_"Wait....If you're so evil, why do you want to help me? They said you were from the Dark Forest. Why would a cat like you tell me a prophecy?"_

_"Because I regret what I did when I was alive."_

_"Oh really."_

_"Serious."_

_"Okay, Tigerstar. If you can help me get ahead of my sister, I'll trust you."_

_"There is one request I need of you."_

_"And what is that?"_

_"If I help you, you must promise to do just one thing for me when I am through."_

_"What?"_

_"You'll find out. I promise you, it will be worthwhile. I will visit you every night, dear one. Together, we will be known as the best and most feared cats in the forest, with Echopaw as our loyal sidekick. Do you agree?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay. Your good luck will begin now."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bloodpaw woke up. Her dream of Tigerstar had gotten her thinking. Could she really trust him?

"Bloodpaw?" a voice called from the nursery.

"Coming," Bloodpaw answered. She stretched and ran out. Fluffystorm wanted to talk to her.

"I was thinking... I gave you a cruel name. Do you want to know why?"

"Yes," Bloodpaw said too excitedly. Tigerstar's promise was coming true.

"I first want you to know that Viperclaw is your father. His father, Swiftblood, had a dying wish. He wanted one of my kits to be named after him. That is why your name is Bloodpaw."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I wish to change your name. No cat should have a cruel name. I already talked to Silverstar, and she agreed to do it, but without a ceremony. From this day forward, your name shall be Whisperpaw." Fluffystorm looked happy.

"Thank you, Mother," Whisperpaw purred. "But isn't no ceremony against the warrior code?"

"StarClan themselves told her to give you a new name without a ceremony."

"Oh. Thanks!" And with that, the newly named Whisperpaw bounded out of the nursery.

Dawn: Anyway, I'll update ASAP if you all review!

Dusk: By the way, where are Hollyleaf and Burt?

Dawn: Hollyleaf started to give Burt a lecture on the warrior code, so Burt ran and got his Elephant gun out of his house and is now chasing her everywhere.

Dusk: Cool! Off to join them!

*distant gunshot*

Dawn: Looks like someone had succ--

Hollyleaf: Ahhh! Dawn, have you seen Burt? He just went graboid hunting, and he still thinks I'm a graboid!

Dawn: Nope. Watch out, I think Dusk might get Burt to come after you.

Hollyleaf: Thanks. *runs off screaming*

Dawn: R&R!


	9. Chapter 8: Whisperpaw

**Dawn: So, here's chapter 8. I don't have any funny A/Ns this time, so here's the chapter.**

Echopaw's POV

(Zoom back in time to before Whisperpaw had her dream. This is after Echopaw's short nap. It is about midnight.)

"We need to bury the bodies," Silverstar whispered to Echopaw in her den. Echopaw had been dreading this moment since Tigerpaw had been killed. She didn't want to feel her friend's cold fur; it would be a constant reminder that the one she loved was dead.

"Okay. I'll alert the Clan," Echopaw mumbled. She darted out of her leader's den--very reluctantly, of course--and literally ran right into Brownpaw.

"Sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry. My fault," Echopaw apologized. Together, the two apprentices told the Clan that it was time to move the bodies to the clearing. Jaggedscratch and Dapplefoot, the two elders of the Clan other than Fernmouth who was too frail to perform such duties anymore, carried them to the clearing. Echopaw, Brownpaw, Dogpaw, Sunpaw, Birdpaw, and the apprentice medicine cat Quickpaw came over. The warriors who came were Brightshadow, Thrushfire, Cloudspots, Duststorm, Fluffystorm, Silverstar, and Brokenwhisker. The medicine cat, Smallspirit, also came to mourn. Echopaw remembered that Tigerpaw and Lightheart were half brother and sister, and that just made her more upset. She buried her nose into Lightheart's cold fur, and then moved on to Tigerpaw.

"Silverstar," she said at last. "I personally believe you should give Tigerpaw a warrior name."

"Yes, I agree," Silverstar murmured. "From this moment on, this cat shall be known as Tigerstripe. May StarClan receive him with joy, for he has earned the name of a warrior."

"Tigerstripe, Tigerstripe," Echopaw muttered glumly. She turned away, gave Tigerstripe and Lightheart's bodies one last glance, and then mournfully walked away. She noticed Bloodpaw hadn't joined in the mourning. Maybe she was so infuriated with Echopaw for getting all the attention that she couldn't bear to show her face. She watched as Silverstar went into the nursery. A few moments later, Bloodpaw walked out, looking extremely happy.

"What's all the sudden joy about, Bloodpaw?" Echopaw asked.

"_Whisper_paw," Whisperpaw corrected.

"Fluffystorm changed your name?" Echopaw mewed in surprise.

"Yep."

"Wow," Echopaw said in awe. Then all of the sudden, the joy was replaced by a look of guilt.

"What's wrong?"

Whisperpaw looked away. "Nothing." Echopaw gave up. If her sister was going to act like this, she wasn't going to stay around to watch.

"I'm going to find Brownpaw," she snapped. She ran to the apprentices' den, but he wasn't there. _He was mourning_, Echopaw thought. _Maybe he's still there._ Indeed, he was sitting alone in the clearing. Tigerstripe and Lightheart had both been carried away for burial.

"Hi, Brownpaw," Echopaw greeted him.

"Could we talk tomorrow? I'm tired, and grumpy. I don't want to accidentally hurt your feelings," Brownpaw meowed, his eyes closed.

"Okay, then. See you in the morning." They trudged to the apprentices' den, and fell asleep, exhausted.

**Dawn: Sorry for the short chapter. Oh well, I'll update soon. Dawn and Hollyleaf are out getting Slurpies at 7-11, but they'll be back next chapter. Burt's out practicing with his Grizzly Single-shot. R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Next Death

**Dawn: Here's chapter 9! Whoo!**

**Dusk: So read,**

**Hollyleaf: Review,**

**Burt: And kill some graboids!**

**Everyone: Burt!**

The next morning, Echopaw woke to a paw prodding her in the side. She let out a mew of protest before opening her eyes. Brownpaw's kit-ish eyes looked at her in concern.

"All right, I'm up," Echopaw groaned. She slowly got to her paws.

"Dawn patrol," Brownpaw told her. Echopaw let out a squeak of surprise.

"Why did no one tell me?"

"I don't know." Brownpaw shrugged. "Let's go; Gingerthroat and Clearfall are waiting for us." At this, Echopaw raced out of the den.

"What was that for?" Brownpaw asked crossly, padding several fox lengths behind her. "You didn't have to rush like that."

"Sorry," Echopaw mumbled. "My dear half sisters are grouchy furballs, especially after my mood last night."

"You mean when you snapped at Clearfall for being sympathetic for once?" Brownpaw teased.

"Yeah, then." Brownpaw purred with amusement.

"Brownpaw! Echopaw! You may still be mourning, but we have a patrol to do!" yowled Gingerthroat from across the camp. A very irritated Ashtail came out of the warriors den.

"Gingerthroat, don't yowl like that! You scared the fur off my pelt!" he hissed. "And I was sleeping!"

"Sorry, Ashtail," Gingerthroat purred. It wasn't a secret that she held a soft spot for the bad-tempered tom. "We're just going out on the dawn patrol."

"Just don't yowl when all the cats are sleeping, okay?"

"Deal." The tom stalked back to the warriors' den.

"So how come no one told me about the dawn patrol?" Echopaw asked Clearfall.

"Young Brownpaw here begged us to let you come too," Clearfall answered. Brownpaw looked pleased with himself.

"Let's go!" Gingerthroat mewed impatiently. The four cats padded out of the camp, where a very sleepy pair of warriors, Runningear and Spottedpool, mewed a greeting.

"What border are we patrolling?" Echopaw asked.

"ShadowClan," Brownpaw answered. "Since Lightheart was found near the ShadowClan border and Tigerstripe was killed by ShadowClan, we need to make sure there's no more trouble." The four cats walked to the brambles where they had found Lightheart the previous day. There was no sign of any ShadowClan warriors waiting to ambush them, so they proceeded around the bramble patch and past a small puddle reeking of fox dung.

"Eww, fox," Brownpaw complained, wrinkling his nose.

"You know, a little hunting won't hurt," Clearfall mewed suddenly. Echopaw noticed that she had said that because of the delicious smell of mouse that was floating by them.

"You do the honors, Echopaw," Gingerthroat ordered. "Let's see how well Tigerstripe has, um, _mentored_ you." Echopaw bit back a sharp retort. Instead she stalked over to where the mouse was hidden, being careful about where she placed her paws. She leapt and felt the mouse's warm body beneath her claws. She bit, tasting the hot blood of her prey.

"Not bad," Clearfall commented. "For an apprentice." Echopaw scowled, and they continued to walk along the border. All was silent.

_____________________________________________________________

Whisperpaw woke to another of the dark dreams with Tigerstar. Now he was promising to help her fight.

"_Just do the normal fighting, and I'll whisper instructions in your ear,"_ Tigerstar had said. Whisperpaw had nodded earnestly. Her life was improving by the day.

"Whisperpaw!" a familiar voice called. She looked around, and spotted her mentor Fightingclaw stalking toward her. "I will teach you how to hunt today," he said when he had reached her.

"Great. Like I already don't know how to do that," Whisperpaw mewed sulkily.

"Who taught you, Echopaw?" Fightingclaw sneered.

"No, Ti--" She was cut off by a shout of anger in her head. "--gerstripe."

"Ahhh, he did, did he? I remember Echopaw telling me that she and Tigerstripe had stayed together from the time they had become friends to the time he was killed."

"Liar!"

"Whisperpaw, Whisperpaw," he mewed, shaking his massive head. "Someone needs to learn manners. I was going to let it go and teach you some basic fighting moves, but you can clean the elders' bedding instead."

_"Say you're sorry, and then beg to do battle training,"_ the voice of Tigerstar snapped in her head.

"I'm sorry. Please take me to do battle training!" Whisperpaw wailed.

"Very well. Come." The two cats bounded out of the camp.

_____________________________________________________________

"You know, most apprentices don't know how to fight until they are done with at least one moon of training," Fightingclaw commented as soon as they reached the training hollow. "This may be too advanced for an apprentice your size."

"I'm as tough as any apprentice," Whisperpaw snapped.

"_Leap at him. That's the first step to fighting: a surprise attack."_ Whisperpaw obeyed Tigerstar without arguing. She leapt at her mentor, throwing the larger cat off balance.

_"Swipe your paw across his face, claws sheathed,"_ Tigerstar ordered. Whisperpaw obeyed. Then Fightingclaw jumped up and threw the smaller cat off.

"Not bad," he commented. They continued training until sundown, when the padded back to camp tired but ready if anything unexpected happened.

_____________________________________________________________

"Let's go back to camp," Echopaw said to Brownpaw. The two had been happily hunting, and the sun was almost down.

"All right," Brownpaw grumbled. Echopaw could tell that he was having a great time. The two ran back as fast as their legs would carry them. They almost ran into Whisperpaw and Fightingclaw as they stormed into camp. Several cats looked their way.

"What's wrong?" the she-cat Hollyspirit asked. "Are we being attacked?"

"No, we're just in a hurry to get to the fresh-kill pile," Echopaw panted.

"Thank StarClan, I was worried," Duststorm mewed. Suddenly a small shape darted out of the medicine cat's den. It was Quickpaw.

"What's wrong now?" Hollyspirit grumbled. Quickpaw took a deep breath.

"Smallspirit is dead!"

**Dawn: Like my cliffhanger? I do hope those few people who read this on my other account will remember this part...**

**Dusk: So make sure you review!**

**Hollyleaf: Dawn, Burt stole my whole collection of toy trucks and just went graboid hunting.**

**Dawn: So?**

**Hollyleaf: So you're nice. Will you go steal them back for me?**

**Dawn: No. Wait, why do you have a collection of toy trucks anyway?**

**Hollyleaf: I just do, okay?**

**Dawn: For those of you who don't know, in the movie Tremors they use toy trucks to attract graboids, who hunt by sound and hear the vibration. Then they detonate the explosive.**

**Burt: Boom, end of worm.**

**Dusk: Burt, you said that in Tremors 3.**

**Burt: So?**

**Hollyleaf: Gimme my toy trucks back!**

**Burt: NEVAH!**

**Dawn: R&R.**


	11. Chapter 10: Gathering

**Dawn: Hey, I'm updating again! I'm uploading chapter up to... 11? I don't know, I'll check.**

**Dusk: Hey Dawn.**

**Dawn: Hey. What's funny these days?**

**Dusk: Nothing much. Just the fact that Burt's chasing Hollyleaf around because she stole his Elephant Gun, but that's normal.**

**Dawn: Annoying she-cat. I love her, though.**

**Dusk: Burt's awesome too.**

**Dawn: Totally. Remember from Tremors 3?**

**_Flashback_**

**_Frank Statler: If we think there's a genuine threat to public safety, we are prepared to evacuate Perfection Valley and seal it off indefinetly._**

**_Burt: Ahaha, eminent domain. And people call me paranoid._**

**_Jack: Uh, I don't think you're paranoid._**

**_Miguel: I do._**

**_End of flashback_**

**Dawn: Totally funny. Sorry, just out of laughs today. Had to put something funny. R&R!**

Shocked murmurs were heard throughout the Clan.

"Is it true? Is Smallspirit really dead?" Silverstar asked Quickpaw.

"Yes. She sent me to go gather herbs, and I came back, and she was laying in a pool of blood with her throat torn out!"

"What is the scent?"

Quickpaw's voice dropped to a whisper. "ShadowClan." Outraged yowls were heard throughout the clearing.

"We must attack!" Fightingclaw yowled.

"They can't get away with this!" hissed Marshfoot.

"We'll stop them," promised Silverstar, "but for now we must wait until the gathering. It could just be a rebel, or it could be Duskstar himself. We don't know that the whole Clan knows about this."

"When is the Gathering?" Echopaw asked. "If we ask them then, we can have our own excuse to attack them. If they don't confess, we can wait for more evidence."

"That's a very clever idea, Echopaw," Silverstar praised. For some reason, Echopaw had the feeling that Silverstar was already planning that in her head, but didn't' want to hurt Echopaw's feelings.

"The Gathering is actually tomorrow night. We will interrogate ShadowClan then," Silverstar promised, answering Echopaw's question. She turned to the Clan. "Dapplefoot, Fernmouth, will you please go fetch Smallspirit's body? We need to mourn, for the second time in two days, for a lost cat."

"Of course, Silverstar," Dapplefoot replied with a dip of her head. She and Fernmouth walked into the medicine den and returned with a very battered-looking body of the dead medicine cat. Quickpaw was right: she DID stink of ShadowClan.

"Bring her into the clearing," Silverstar ordered, while many cats let out wails of dismay. Smallspirit had been one of the greatest medicine cats the ThunderClan had ever had. She had been nearing old age, but was still strong and had the spirit of a very young cat.

"What will I do now?" Quickpaw wailed. "I barely know half the herbs, and haven't been to the Moonstone yet at all!" Quickpaw had only become an apprentice a few moons ago.

"We will let the Clans know about your lack in knowledge, and have another Clan's medicine cat tutor you by the border," Silverstar said. "Did you know that Smallspirit had the same problem as you when she was a new apprentice? Her mentor Cloudgaze died just two days after she was made an apprentice."

"Really? How?"

"A band of rogues attacked."

"So which medicine cat will teach me?"

"I will request Sunheart of RiverClan. She is a sympathetic she-cat and does not have a hostile attitude."

"Great, thanks," Quickpaw muttered, staring at her paws. Echopaw knew that the loss of her mentor was a hard blow.

"Time for mourning," Silverstar announced. Quickpaw and several warriors who had known Smallspirit well padded over to Smallspirit's body. Echopaw couldn't bring herself to go mourn as well; she had enough for two days. She murmured a few words of farewell to the medicine cat, and then walked over to the apprentices' den.

"Echopaw!" the happy voice of Brownpaw called. He was padding towards the den with an anxious expression on his face. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, Brownpaw," Echopaw mumbled. "Just tired. I had a long day of hunting and patrolling, and just want to sleep."

"Oh, okay," Brownpaw said, looking upset. "See ya in the morning, then."

"Night." Echopaw gradually drifted into an uneasy sleep.

The next evening, Silverstar padded out of her den to call cats out for the Gathering.

"Brokenwhisker, Quickpaw, Greenheart, Gingerthroat, Clearfall, Brightshadow, Ivyflower, Cinderleaf, Fightingclaw, Hollyspirit, Echopaw, Brownpaw, and Whisperpaw are coming," she called. The named cats got to their feet and followed Silverstar out of camp.

"Isn't this exciting? Our first Gathering," Brownpaw murmured in Echopaw's ear.

"Yeah. You haven't been to a Gathering?" Echopaw asked in surprise.

"Nope. The first time I had been an apprentice for two days, and the second I sprained a paw. This is my third moon," Brownpaw explained.

"I see. So you don't know what they are like," Echopaw mewed, her spirits sinking. If Brownpaw had never been to a Gathering, she wouldn't know how many cats were going to be there or what their enemy Clans were like.

"We're almost there," Greenheart murmured to the apprentices. Soon four tall oaks were visible. They seemed to get bigger and bigger as Echopaw neared them. She shivered.

"Scared?" Whisperpaw teased. She had been unusually moody the last few sunrises, ever since Tigerstripe's death. Suddenly she seemed bitter, for her teasing tone wasn't kidding. It was trying to hurt Echopaw.

"Not at all, Whisperpaw," Echopaw replied coolly.

"Well, if that's how it's going to be…" Whisperpaw raced ahead, nearly tripping in a rabbit hole.

"So much for that," Brownpaw snorted. Finally, Echopaw could see cats. And they were HUGE. There was a big brown tabby that seemed to glare at her with amber eyes, and a black she-cat that seemed to read a cat's every thought. Then there were the three leaders: one a wheat-colored she-cat, one a pale gray she-cat, and one a huge dark gray tom with eyes that were like chips of ice.

"Finally, ThunderClan's here," announced the wheat-colored leader.

"Greetings, Moorstar," Silverstar meowed, dipping her head. "I trust all is well in WindClan?"

"Never better," she replied cheerfully.

"I have tons of news, and not all of it is good," Silverstar meowed.

"I'll bet you do," the huge tom jeered. Silverstar hissed.

"Let the meeting begin," the gray she-cat said in a bored voice. "Moorstar, would you like to go first?"

"Yes. All is well in WindClan. We have a new warrior, Willowstripe, who is currently sitting vigil at the camp. We have three new apprentices. Mudpaw and Jaypaw couldn't come, but Leopardpaw is here today," Moorstar announced. "Also, we scented fox near our border with RiverClan. Be on the lookout, Smokestar."

"Thank you. I shall go next," Smokestar said. "Lichenstone had a litter of kits, and we have three new warriors: Bramblepelt, Stonetail, and Tall-legs. They are all here tonight," she announced. "Silverstar, would you like to go next?"

"Sure," Silverstar replied. "We have five new apprentices: Echopaw, Whisperpaw, Bluepaw, Lionpaw, and Firepaw. We have six new warriors: Emberspark, Cinderleaf, Tansyfoot, Ivyflower, Frostflight, and Redfire." There was a murmur of congradulations to the new warriors and apprentices. "ThunderClan thrives, except for one tragedy: three cats were killed in two days. They are Lightheart, Tigerstripe who was formerly known as Tigerpaw, and our beloved medicine cat Smallspirit. AND we found a scent on Smallspirit's body. The same owners of the scent killed Tigerstripe. And Lightheart was found hidden in a bramble bush near their border. Can you guess which Clan it is?" There was a murmur of shock as the Clans took in what Silverstar was saying. "ShadowClan! ShadowClan is killing our cats!" Silverstar yowled.

"I'm afraid I must deny your accusations, Silverstar," the huge tom meowed. "I know nothing about these killings."

"I have a witness," Silverstar hissed. "This cat witnessed Tigerstripe's death. Echopaw, will you tell this Clan of traitors the details of Tigerstripe's death?" Echopaw looked around nervously as several heads turned in her direction.

"Tigerstripe and I were out hunting," Echopaw began. "We were almost done when four ShadowClan warriors attacked us. A brown tom, who was called Thistlewhisker, I think, put his whole weight on Tigerstripe's neck. The leader of the patrol, Nightsong, only left us alive so we could deliver a message to Silverstar. She told us that there was a traitor in the Clan." Shocked whispers erupted throughout the group of cats. "They let us go, but Tigerstripe didn't get enough air when that tom was on top of him, and he died."

"Lies!" the ShadowClan leader shrieked.

"Truth!" Silverstar yowled. The two leaders hissed at each other.

"No! Look at the moon!" a golden she-cat yowled. Black thunderclouds were creeping toward the moon.

"A sign from StarClan! I thank you, warrior ancestors, for showing these insane ThunderClan cats who speaks the truth. The Gathering is over," Duskstar meowed in triumph.

"Wait!" Silverstar shouted. "I have one more important request." She turned to Smokestar. "Will you allow Sunheart to train our apprentice medicine cat? He received very little training."

"Of course," Smokestar replied. Sunheart, who had been listening, gave Quickpaw a brisk nod.

"I will now leave with my cats. Good night, Duskstar," Silverstar hissed.

"Bye," Duskstar replied coolly.

"Come, ThunderClan!" Silverstar called. They then departed back to the camp.

**Dawn: Yay, evil ShadowClan cats!**

**Dusk: The best!**

**Burt: Darn stupid graboids. Watch out, or they'll eat you.**

**Dawn and Dusk: ???**

**Burt: What?**

**Dawn: ShadowClan are not graboids, Burt.**

**Burt: I know! They just act like them, that's all.**

**Dawn: R&R.**


	12. Chapter 11: Unjust Battle! OR IS IT?

**Dawn: Yay, the last chapter of the day.**

**Dusk: Woot.**

**Dawn: R&R.**

Silverstar was pacing again. Echopaw knew she was planning what to do about ShadowClan. The moon was high, so she decided to go take a nap. When she woke, it was almost sunhigh.

"Mouse dung! I slept a long time!" she hissed to herself. She spotted Brownpaw near the entrance of the camp.

"Hey, Echopaw! Want to train with us?" Brownpaw asked. He was standing with Gingerthroat, Echopaw's sister.

"Sure," Echopaw answered. She padded over to her friend. Gingerthroat gave her a sour look, then whisked into the forest. Brownpaw and Echopaw struggled to keep up.

"What's the big hurry?" Echopaw panted.

"Dunno, but I think Gingerthroat's in a mood," Brownpaw huffed. "She won't talk to me, except for a curt 'Let's go train. I don't think she liked it when I invited you."

_I wonder why_, Echopaw thought. She didn't remember being sour to her sister since the night Tigerpaw died, but that was sunrises ago. They arrived at the training hollow in no time.

"Right. You will now learn to fight, Brownpaw. Echopaw, you may watch and particiapate too," Gingerthroat commanded. "First, a RiverClan warrior. RiverClan eats fish, and they basicly have more food than us. This makes them plump, so it's harder for them to move. To get a RiverClan warrior, you must try to unbalance him or her, and have the advantage. This is how to fight a RiverClan warrior. Brownpaw, attack me." Brownpaw leaped at Gingerthroat, and landed slightly to the side of her. Quick as lightning, Gingerthroat jumped on top of Brownpaw and hooked her paw around his legs, forcing him to topple to the ground.

"Too slow, poor landing," Gingerthroat hissed, placing a paw on Brownpaw's neck. "Echopaw, you try." Echopaw was slightly smaller than Brownpaw, therefore easier to unbalance. She decided to play the mouse instead of the warrior. As soon as she lept, she purposely landed short. When Gingerthroat lept, she easily jumped out of the way. With a 'huff', Gingerthroat lost her balance, and Echopaw placed a paw on her sister's neck.

"Not as easy as you thought, huh?" Echopaw asked slyly.

"Good job," Gingerthroat hafheartedly praised, getting to her paws. "Where did you learn that?"

"It always worked with Whisperpaw," Echopaw answered. "We used to watch the apprentices play-fight in the camp, and copied their moves. Dogpaw and Sunpaw always stopped by to give us tips."

"They are great fighters," Gingerthroat meowed. "My former apprentice Ashtail, who became a warrior just a few moons before you became an apprentice, was always challenging the younger apprentices to battle him. Dogpaw and Sunpaw were apprentices for a quarter moon by the time he was a warrior, so they had their fair share of battle."

"Wow, he doesn't sound very nice," Echopaw mewed.

"Did I say that? Nah, he was challenging them because he was helping them."

"Oh," Echopaw mewed.

"So, let's continue training, shall we?"

They trained until sunset, and padded back to camp in almost a trance. Echopaw couldn't remember being so tired and sore, so she headed toward the apprentice's den.

"Hey, Echopaw! Where are you going?" a familiar voice called. Echopaw groaned, and turned to face Silverstar, who was watching her with paranoid eyes.

"I have decided to launch an attack on ShadowClan. We need to avenge the death of our cats! This can't go on!" Silverstar hissed.

"Great," Echopaw muttered dully. "When are you planning to attack?"

"Right now. I want you to go fetch Brownpaw, Birdpaw, Dogpaw, and Sunpaw. We are going to drive that wicked Clan out of the forest!"

"Drive them out?" Echopaw asked in horror.

"Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for that Clan of murderers," Silverstar hissed.

"N-no," Echopaw stammered.

"Then go! NOW!" Echopaw scampered into the apprentice's den with a yelp, all signs of tiredness forgotten.

"Sunpaw! Dogpaw! Birdpaw! Brownpaw! Bluepaw! Firepaw! Lionpaw! Whisperpaw! We're going to attack ShadowClan, and Silverstar wants you to come. She is going insane, and wants to drive them out of the forest," Echopaw mewed urgently to the four apprentices.

"Man, I don't want to go. It's almost moonhigh," Brownpaw moaned.

"She didn't give me any option," Echopaw sighed. "Come on, she's calling a Clan meeting." The five apprentices padded outside, to where Silverstar was sitting on the Highrock.

"ShadowClan has killed many of our cats in the past few sunrises. I declare war!" Silverstar yowled. Most of the Clan yowled in response.

"Gingerthroat, Clearfall, Thrushfire, Brightshadow, Spottedpool, Mousewind, Hollyspirit, Fightingclaw, Ashtail, Reedbelly, Duststorm, Ivyflower, Tansyfoot, Emberspark Dogpaw, Sunpaw, Birdpaw, Brownpaw, and Echopaw, you are going to come with me to attack ShadowClan directly. Marshfoot, Greenheart, Runningear, Emberspark, Frostflight, Redfire, Whisperpaw, Bluepaw, Firepaw, and Lionpaw will be lead by Brokenwhisker to ambush on the other side of their camp. Shadowstream, you will be in charge until we get back." With that, she leaped off the Highrock and beckoned to the Clan with her tail. Brownpaw came up to Echopaw as they raced out of the camp.

"She gathered every warrior and warrior apprentice in the camp! She really does want to drive them out!" Brownpaw hissed in horror. "Did you notice that she's got a queen in charge? This is insane! StarClan has always said that there is meant to be four Clans in the forest!"

"That IS crazy!" Echopaw panted. The warriors of ThunderClan were nearing the ShadowClan border.

"Aren't you excited? Our first battle!" Whisperpaw yowled. Echopaw wondered why her sister was talking to her again.

"Yeah, I guess," Echopaw answered. Suddenly she got a burst of adrenaline. She was about to avenge the death of Tigerstripe!

"Okay, ThunderClan. Brokenwhisker, take your group to the other side of their camp. We will attack from here. THUNDERCLAN, ATTACK!" Silverstar yowled. They leaped into battle. Echopaw and Brownpaw went for a scrawny cream-colored tom. He yowled as Brownpaw leaped on his back, while Echopaw unbalanced him by hooking her paw around his leg. She bit deep into his neck, and he yowled.

"This is for Tigerstripe!" Echopaw hissed, and she clawed his nose. Blood gushed out, and he struggled free and raced out of his camp, probably hiding. _Coward_, Echopaw thought. She went after a dark brown tom. _Thistlewhisker_, she thought in horror. She jumped, and landed squarely on his shoulders. She bit into the back of his neck, but not deep enough to kill him.

"You killed Tigerstripe. I will kill you!" she hissed. She clawed at his face, and felt flesh come out with her claws. She had ripped out his eye. He screamed, and fled.

"Wow, Echopaw!" Brownpaw meowed. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Vengeance is sweet," she purred, before leaping back into battle.

____________________________________________________________________

"Attack!" Brokenwhisker yowled. The slightly smaller patrol ran into the other side of the ShadowClan camp. Whisperpaw went for a large black tom. He unsheathed his claws and slashed at her, but missed thanks to Tigerstar.

_"Duck. Fall back to the side. Slash at his hindquarters. Jump on his back."_ Whisperpaw did what Tigerstar ordered. She bit his ear. He went scampering out of camp. She could tell the other group was doing great. Silverstar was hanging back in the shadows, probably looking for Duskstar.

"No! Not you! Not Tansyleaf!" an agonized voice wailed. Ivyflower was bending over the limp shape of her sister. The beautiful she-cat was dead.

"Who did it?" Cinderleaf wailed, coming next to her sister.

"A small black she-cat," Ivyflower whimpered.

"That she-cat will pay!" Emberspark yowled. Whisperpaw knew who he was talking about: Nightsong, the deputy. Whisperpaw spotted her fighting Brightshadow and Spottedpool. It looked like the ShadowClan deputy was winning.

"Over there!" Whisperpaw screeched to the three mourning warriors. They raced over and ambushed Nightsong, and she was overpowered. The five cats left her body lying there.

"No!" a familiar, deadly voice yowled. It was Duskstar. "ShadowClan, retreat!" The few remaining ShadowClan cats raced out of camp.

"You may have won, Silverstar, but we will come back and seek vengance," Whisperpaw heard him hiss to Silverstar.

"And we will be ready," she retorted. The huge ShadowClan leader then turned tail and vanished without another word, followed by his Clan.

"Come, ThunderClan. Our work here is done," Silverstar yowled to her Clan. The exhausted Clan then walked back to their camp. When Whisperpaw saw the apprentice's den, her pace quickened, and she fell asleep in an exhausted lump. And as she slept, she dreamed.

**Dawn: Evil Silverstar.**

**Dusk: I like evil kitties.**

**Dawn: Me too. R&R.**


End file.
